


AskRay Sailor Futa

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Destruction, F/F, Futanari, Other, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: Minori is a going to an all-futanari school for the first time today! Turns out her futa problems are nothing compared to what her unbelievable classmates have to deal with every day.
Kudos: 6





	AskRay Sailor Futa

Chapter 1

Minori sighed as she pulled another condom swollen with cum off her diminutive but lively penis. She wanted to be presentable once she arrived at this school district's special Futanari high school. After begging her parents to send her to a normal high school, they firmly refuted her by lecturing her on the numerous "accidents" her 5 inch troublemaker had instigated in middle school. Her cries and promises of responsibly taking care of what seemed to her and her parents an excessively huge amount of cum every day fell on deaf ears, and they enrolled her in a new type of school the education system was rolling out this year to accommodate the growing number of futas in this generation.

Minori pulled her panties up while looking in the mirror at her petite physique, completely disguising her almost imperceptibly small flaccid dick-clit but doing a less good job of hiding her golf ball sized balls hanging below. Minori had known one other futa in middle school, but that girl had been lucky enough to not have external balls; she could pass herself off as a normal girl much more easily than Minori.

"Well, I'd better get going." She said to herself, hoping that the other futas at the school wouldn't make fun of her for her huge balls and underdeveloped feminine attributes. She knew girls were mean in high school, and she hoped against hope that futas in high school would somehow be nicer.

30 minutes later...

Minori was a little late and didn't see any students in the halls as she ran to her classroom. She opened the sliding door as was greeted with by a roomful of stares. Minori gulped in distress but the Teacher, who had been writing students' names on the blackboard underneath the heading of "Classification" looked over and silently motioned her to the only empty seat on the right side of the room.

"For the benefit of those of us that arrived late, I'm Mrs. Katsuragi and we're just about to double check penis classifications. Your...dimensions were a mandatory part of the application but seeing as parents do love telling lies about their children, we'd like to measure you all ourselves. Today will be the size measurement here in the classroom and tomorrow will be the semen volume measurement, to take place in the medical office. I'd like to begin in order of size. Any questions?"

An awkward silence greeted her as most of the young futas nervously looked down and paid little attention to the other members of the class.

"Great. Now starting at the right side of the room facing the front, with A class futas."

A class? Minori thought to herself. Does that mean we're special? That we're the biggest? Oh god, I hope I don't get picked on for being in the top class or something...

Mrs. Katsuragi called up the first girl in the right hand column, a lively looking girl who strode to the front of the classroom quickly and abruptly pulled down her skirt and panties, placing her tiny penis-clit and marble sized balls on display. Mrs. Katsuragi exhaled on the tiny member and massaged it for a moment and it sprang to hardness. She then quickly measured the dick at 3 inches and motioned for her to put her clothes back on, despite the girl's clear disappointment at not finishing. Next was the girl Minori knew from her old school, looking as normal as ever. She seemed to have been encouraged by the fearless display of the first girl and walked to the front to show her already hard 4 inches to Mrs. Katsuragi with a sheepish grin. The teacher's studiously attractive look and previous display had already aroused her just the same as the many futas in the room that began to shift uncomfortably.

The 3rd futa looked much too developed for a 1st year high schooler, with what looked like D or maybe even DD cup breasts and wide hips. Her penis, however, was only slightly larger than the last girl's at 4 1/3 inches after she had taken off her penis seal underwear. Minori suddenly realized two things: she was next in line and that the sizes were getting progressively larger...since Mrs. Katsuragi had said they were going in order of size that must mean that there were 1..2..3.....12 girls bigger than her? Suddenly, Minori felt humbled even before she saw their sizes and thought her idea of a problematic middle school life was likely the comparative tip of the iceberg.

She was called up and she reluctantly sauntered to the front and slipped off her skirt, when the other A class futas breathed a surprised sigh at her ball size. She was more than twice as large as the first girl in that department and the attention she got for it made her flex her dick into its 5 inch hardness. Mrs. Katsuragi smirked at how little work she had to do to get these futas hard and confirmed the measurement before sending Minori back to her seat. Well, time to see how much bigger the other futas are, Minori thought.

"All right, so far so good. B class, right middle column."

The 1st class B futa clearly couldn't even hide her mostly hard penis underneath her skirt as it made a noticeable bulge. After she pulled off her panties, her balls fell below her skirt line; revealing that they were a bit bigger than Minori's. Even not fully hard, her dick had astonishing thickness, it completely blew the A class futas out of the water. Her embarrassment prevented her from getting fully erect so Mrs. Katsuragi had to reach down and jostle her balls before her dick sprang to it's full 8 inches over the girl's lightly moaning complaints. As soon as she sat down, the adorable girl behind her shot up and revealed her flipped up skirt by means of her raging boner. Only the tip was covered by the skirt and she didn't even bother to remove her skirt when she got to the front, only removing her panties to be measured at 8 1/2 inches.

A long haired and excitable futa ran up next, showcasing her floppy 9 inches. "I don't get any longer than this when I'm fully hard. I guess I'm a shower, hehe." she said to Mrs. Katsuragi who just nodded and measured away. Next was another seemingly overdeveloped girl with breasts that exceeded even those of the last big busted girl. Her uniform clearly couldn't contain her bosom, let alone her 9 1/2 inch rod that was almost as thick as the first Class B girl with similarly sized balls. Precum streamed out despite her exasperated look as she was measured, getting some on the tape measure and Mrs. Katsuragi's hands. (Not to mention the floor between the front of the classroom and her own desk.)

"Please use a condom to reduce the mess next time...alright C class, left middle seating."

A tough tomboy got up with some scrapes on her face and a bandaid covering what was likely a recent one. She wasn't even wearing panties to begin with, nonchalantly putting her hanging cock on display almost to her knee level. She strode up and flexed her dick with a grimace almost as if to strike Mrs. Katsuragi with it and she measured it at 10 3/4 inches. She turned and sulked back to her desk as if she didn't care at all about the hardon flipping her skirt up. In stark contrast, a very gentle looking girl stood up next who instead of flipping her skirt up with her boner, was flipping her shirt up with it. The visible portion of her dick between the skirt band and the flipped shirt revealed throbbing veins. She meekly stripped facing away from the class as if to hide her engorged endowment and Mrs. Katsuragi licked her lips after calling it at 11 1/2 inches.

It was readily apparent to everyone that panties could do nothing to contain the ponytailed girl's gifts, let alone her poor skirt. Her balls were more than twice the size of the Class B's with balls and her dick put the last girl's to shame in length and thickness. Her dick was spitting out precum periodically as she walked up and her blushing face implied she was already on the verge of orgasm. Mrs. Katsuragi decided to have a little fun. "Hmm, do you need me to help you get fully erect?" She replied "N-N-No...just please...measure it quickly." Katsuragi feigned disappointment "Well, if you say so." Despite her words, Katsuragi "accidentally" caressed the throbbing cock as she ran the tape measure down before rubbing the base while pretending to have trouble with the tape measure. "Looks like 14 1/2 inches, Ms..." Katsuragi said before stopping herself as she beheld the imminent spectacle. The reluctant futa shivered and her balls suddenly began expanding rapidly and gave out a small cry right before she suddenly shouted "c-c-c-Coming!" The first shot completely soaked the smiling Mrs. Katsuragi from head to toe as the futa flexed her kendo-trained ass for a full 5 seconds, the second shot went past Mrs. Katsuragi to coat the entire window behind her as the futa faced out. A small and pained cry came out of the futa as she muttered to herself "I can't keep holding it back...UGH" The third shot dwarfed the first two as it shattered the window and continued into the courtyard for some time. Her cock also swelled continuously, getting bigger and thicker just as her balls soon dwarfed their previous size. Mrs. Katsuragi pushed the wildly orgasming futa closer to the window to expel the rest of her load outside of the classroom. The ponytail bobbed and weaved as the futa threw her head back every time she spurted anew. Mrs. Katsuragi looked out the window and saw that the entire courtyard near where they were, about 50 yards wide, was covered in the semen that was spurting out in an inch thick stream. It was piling up more and more until there was nothing but white on every visible surface down there, covering up all the new foliage and greenery the school had only recently put in. "NNGH..!" The futa seemed to be clamping down with her muscles and finally stopped. "I finally managed to stop myself...I'm sorry Mrs. Katsuragi. I lost control and let a little bit out." Her dick was still throbbing and looked like a glutton that had eaten a bowl of ice cream and gotten the vanilla around his face. Her balls that had recently swelled to bowling ball size were now returning to normal just as her dick returned to its apparently not fully hard state of 14 1/2 inches as the futa closed her eyes with clenched eyebrows, apparently willing her arousal and sperm production down.

"Well, thanks for your self control...Ms. Makoto. I'm counting on your mental fortitude." Mrs. Katsuragi said as she toweled herself off during the shocked silence of most of the futas in the class, obviously having been prepared for this occurrence with towels and her apparently quite spill resistant clothing.

The last Class C girl was sitting in her chair, so aroused by the previous display that she was giving her long dick a self tit fuck and blow job combo. "Hello!?" Mrs. Katsuragi pointedly said, shaking the girl out of her stupor and surprising her into shooting one stream of precum over herself. "Ugh, I was just getting to the good part." She said as she walked over to be measured, her shirt still pulled over the top of her sizable breasts, only pulling her skirt down a bit to be measured at 15 1/3 inches before stalking back to her seat and resuming her edging self stimulation.

"Well, we may have to reseat Ms. Makoto once we measure her full size but I'll save that for when we can measure in a room more...tailored to her needs. And now finally, Class Z from left column."

The first girl in the Class Z line gave a little start and her desk was suddenly sent flying, her instinctive dick flex tossing it aside. Most of the class thought that Makoto's growth must be unparalled...until they saw this girl. Her tremendous dick was nearly as thick as her waist and it was taller than she was while her balls were the size of volleyballs at least. She was surprised at suddenly having the eyes of the class on her and her dick spontaneously spurted out a huge stream that struck the ceiling so hard it blew through the ceiling and broke a few air conditioning pipes above the classroom. Katsuragi thought to herself that it was a good thing they were on the top floor or that jet might have blown into a classroom instead of just the maintenance level in the attic. She quickly wrapped her arms around her gargantuan shaft and squeezed with all her heart to stem the flow. "Phew" She said with a sigh "I almost let out my precum." She then hobbled over while still squeezing her cock to be measured. Katsuragi struggled to measure the titan properly, given it's huge veins and tremendous throbbing. "By the way, Anko, are you fully hard right now?" Katsuragi asked hesitantly after holding up the tape measure and deciding on 36 inches. The oversized futa named Anko at first said nothing then started laughing so hard tears came out. Unfortunately that loosened her grip and her cock fired another spurt of what was apparently precum through the ceiling.

She sobered up immediately and squeezed it again before saying "Ahh...no. I'm not sure how big this is compared to how big I am when fully hard because my parents have never let me really let loose...my size or my cum, really. There was one time last summer though when I really got out of control and it was twice as big as this and my balls were big enough to sit on. Even then though, I was holding back...of course my parents didn't believe me and neither did the owner of the public pool." She pouted at the memory.

"I see, well then. I'll go ahead and mark you as the largest then...barring something even more ridiculous...er, I didn't mean it that way, Anko." Katsuragi said as Anko stuck her cute tonque out from underneath her messy hair and went back to setting up her desk to put enough pressure on her dick to stem her precum flow again.

Next a quiet girl walked up to the front, or more accurately as close to the front of the classroom as she could come without her level dick hitting the front wall. Her dick was drolling precum constantly, which made it look like her dick was connected to the floor by the precum drip. It was such a long dick that it seemed to stay level rather than perk fully up. Katsuragi walked back and forth along its length and settled on 44 inches. Anko then went back to her seat and arranged her dick to once again go underneath her desk and a little underneath Anko's desk as well.

Sitting with her head on her hands and looking rather disgruntled, the futa next in line pulled her dick out of a hugely overfilled condom underneath her desk and put a new one on before walking up. It appeared her dick had a very constant stream of precum that was closer to what coming would be for most of the less big futas, but to her it was just a chore of switching condoms every so often to keep things manageable. Though the extremes of the two girls before her were jarring to everyone else in the room, this futa was tremendous as well. Her cock was almost as thick as a leg and had huge veins constantly pumping and throbbing. "Are you fully hard?" Katsuragi asked gently. "Nah, but whatever. I don't really feel like messing up my condom placement or increasing the flow." The nonchalant futa answered. "I see, well we can measure you during the semen volume test if that's easier for you." Katsuragi said as she pulled her tape measure back with a 25 inch result.

The final futa stood up, her dick pulled back behind her legs. At a glace, she looked about the same size as the last girl but less thick. She had a refined look about her, a girl in control of the situation. She strode up to the front and spoke lightly to Katsuragi: "Mrs. Katsuragi, you should know that my emissions have...side effects. Please don't callously arouse me as you did to Makoto if you value your current state of mind." Katsuragi gulped and nodded in response. The final futa, Hitagi, parted her legs to let her cock swing up and slap her chest and Katsuragi started measuring it. She could tell the dick was getting more aroused when she saw a drop of precum at the tip. Before Katsuragi could say that she hadn't meant to arouse Hitagi, suddenly a powerful smell overcame her and she could feel her consciousness fading. Hitagi smirked and wiped the precum off her dick with a finger then licked it off. Katsuragi felt lightheaded but managed to finish the measurements of 28 inches.

"You can all have a free period next...I have to...I have to report the results." Katsuragi mumbled as she stumbled out of the room. Hitagi was clearly holding back laughter and put her dick back behind her legs before letting it out again as she sat down.

Chapter 1.5

Makoto sat in traditional style in her family dojo. Laid out before her was the letter Mrs. Katsuragi had given all of the class regarding preparation for the semen volume measurements the next day.

"Thank you everyone for participating in the measurements today. Be sure to drink plenty of fluids tonight and tomorrow morning, and absolutely NO masturbating or ejaculating of any kind from now until the tests. We want to be as accurate as possible and it's for your own good! This info allows us to tailor the school experience for each of you individually. Class A through C will meet in the Nurse's Office. Class Z and Makoto will meet in the Emission Plant. See you all tomorrow! Mrs. Katsuragi"

Makoto practiced her controlled breathing with closed eyes. Her penis was completely suppressed right now, as it normally was. She usually never saw other futa, let alone something like her new teacher's actions, and that unfamiliar environment had caused her to lose control briefly earlier today. The only time she released her mental blocks and safeguards completely was when her father took her deep into the forest outside their traditional Japanese estate on a weekly basis so that the stress from holding back didn't crush her psyche completely. Just thinking about the forest visits made her dick twitch despite herself.

Meanwhile...

Anko read the letter while sitting in her family's backyard. "Hmph, Katsuragi called me ridiculous? She doesn't even know what ridiculous is! She makes me want to submerge the school..." Anko then cringed thinking of what her strict parents would do if she let herself go a little like that. "Oh well, maybe not that...I wonder how much room their Emission Plant has, I really want to at least cum a little bit."

While thinking about these frustrations, Anko was using her feet to keep her huge cock pointed down into the empty swimming pool in the family's backyard, already having let her forceful jets of precum fill it to halfway despite the advanced pump system her parents had installed that kept directing flows of spooge into the nearby bay. The level of precum kept rising despite the pumps and Anko knew that she would have to take a break in a bit. Anko once ungratefully told her parents that setting up this system just meant the bay would eventually turn white, but she was secretly very thankful that she could at least let her precum flow freely at the end of every day.

Also meanwhile...

Hitagi stepped out of the limo that had picked her up at school, two gorgeous naked women stepping out afterwards that were carrying her backpack and personal items. The women were covered by cum after what had likely been an enjoyable limo trip, but their eyes were blank and they followed their mistress seemingly oblivious to their own nudity. They strolled down an impressive neo-classical style colonnade pathway into the tremendous countryside mansion. Looking out between the columns to the left and right revealed extensive gardens and workers...all with the same blank look on their face while they worked as if it were their only role in life.

Once Hitagi reached the Oak double doored entrance, two men dressed as butlers dragged a struggling man with a camera around his neck up. "Mistress Hitagi, we found an intruder upon the premises. He claims he works for some architectural design magazine that wants to feature an article on the residence here...what do you wish to do with him?" Hitagi ever so slightly turned to the two women following her and pulled out her huge dick, already mostly hard. The women quickly rushed up and began rubbing, licking, and servicing her sizable rod. As soon as some precum came out, the women began moaning even more intensely and the surprised but transfixed photographer was clearly being made dizzy. Hitagi put on her trademark smirking smile as she began to feel her cum coming up. "mmmMPH!" was her only warning as she blasted the photographer from head to toe, sending him instantly into convulsions as he blew into his pants immediately. Some cum also landed on the two women and the butlers, forcing them into orgasmic fits immediately while Hitagi began to jerk herself off using one hand and confidently placed her other hand on her hip. She came and came and came until the whole area in front of the doors was saturated in a thick layer of cumloads. Finally satisfied for now, Hitagi simply walked into the manor. Two more butlers, in full body hazard suits and helmets, were waiting there. She nodded to them and they went out to start cleaning up the cum while the rest of those in front of the door were still convulsing and moaning "Mistress Hitagi". The pheromones had even wafted away from the door into the western part of the garden, where all the gardeners had been reduced to crumpled orgasmic states.

Hitagi thought to herself about the letter she had read in the limo while being serviced...she hadn't really planned on subjugating the school on the 2nd day; she already had all the servants she wanted for now. Cumming a moment ago and in the limo despite the school's wishes didn't really matter since she fully recovered in a few minutes at most anyway. She'd have to make sure she came into an airtight space of some sort at this "Emission Plant" to avoid any unwanted entanglements.[/SPOILER]

Chapter 2

The following day at school...

Anko rushed in through the school gate, insanely excited that she might be allowed to actually cum today. She was so excited that, while spacing out and daydreaming, she accidentally bumped into the side of what looked like a delivery van for specialty condoms and tubs for measurement. Anko's hands were struck first while holding her penis under control, so she took them off it to shake off the smarting pain. In response, her dick lurched up and fired a jet of precum that blew through one side of the van then struck the other side of the van so hard that the van was knocked over. All the students in the entry area gawked at Anko's absurdly violent power. Anko looked around, peeked in the overturned front door to make sure no one was inside the van, then ran off failing to be inconspicuous. She really hoped she didn't get in too much trouble for that...

The Emission Plant was a windowless concrete building a short walk from the main school, about the size of a gym. Anko swiped her student card at the door and walked in after the door slid open. Once she exited what seemed like a normal hallway with a few turns, she came out on a balcony overlooking a sizable underground room. This room alone must have been several times the visible part of the building above ground. The room itself looked like a hydroelectric plant, with a system designed to create electricity from liquid of some kind by letting it turn many paddle-wheels linked to generators and batteries on the far side of the chamber. Anko couldn't quite see the bottom of the path the liquid was supposed to take, she guessed it might go on for awhile. She saw a lady in a labcoat along with the rest of the class Z futas and Makoto down on a plateau down the stairs from her. She rushed down to join them.

As Anko arrived, her dick bouncing to and fro wildy as she jogged, the lady in the labcoat pushed her glasses back and said "Good. Welcome to the Emission Plant, I'm Dr. Grey. Since you'll be helping us out here, I'll tell you what this place is. The government's actual incentive for setting up Futanari-specific schools in each district wasn't for some silly humanitarian reason, it was to harness the inhuman amounts of fluids Futanari produce for the sake of generating electrical power. We worked on devising an optimal method for this purpose, and this facility is the result. Basically you all get to cum your hearts out into the facility, we make electricity, everybody wins. And I'm sure you'll all willing volunteers given how rarely you all get to cum without holding back, I've looked at your preliminary charts. Makoto, since you're a bit of a variable let's have you go first."

Makoto stepped up, trying to hide her excitement at being able to cum in a place other than the forest while also having the justification behind her imminent gratification of supplying power. Dr. Grey led her to a platform facing a short uphill slope. The side of the platform facing the slope was rimmed by concrete and a glass window filled the space within other than a large circular area in the middle filled with a stretchy plastic material. "Put this on your penis, please." Dr. Grey briskly told Makoto and she complied quickly, pulling her skirt off and inserting her growing dick into the condom-like material. However, unlike a condom, the side facing out was open to the slope. Dr. Grey explained "Basically, this is an airtight way to get all of your fluids into the facility. We also harness your ejaculation power itself using the paddles on this slope, which is why it's uphill, before it slides naturally downhill to the rest of the paddles. Well, please cum as hard as you can."

Makoto's dick jumped a few sizes just from hearing that last statement, she was blushing furiously and sweating a bit but she was trying to get her cock to maximum size before cumming to get maximum release for herself. She closed her eyes as she felt her boner increasing past what it had been yesterday, blowing past 20 inches. Some precum started spurting out a bit as her balls reached Anko's size. Makoto's eyebrows pulled together a bit as her dick kept growing, pulling even more of the plastic material around it. Finally Makoto let out a gasp as she felt her final growth hitting and her balls forced her legs apart like beanbags. Her cock was now firing Anko-like precum jets up the slope and right as her cock reached what must have been about 4 feet she let out a primal scream and came hard. Yesterday had been nothing compared to this, her tremendous cock firing 3 inch think streams of spooge in a constant stream that filled the entire slope in moments. Makoto's brain had short circuited and she saw herself in the forest, knocking down entire areas of trees with her fierce ejaculation. With Makoto completely in the grips of a monumental orgasm, her output increased and the cum seemed to be having trouble flowing down with all the force of the cum landing with upward momentum. The paddles were spinning wildly and sparks were flying along wires leading across the room, even as Makoto kept moaning loudly. After cumming for minutes, Makoto felt the last of her orgasm approaching and clenched her ass with all her might to fire a tremendous shot all the way up to cover the entire wall above the slope. Drained at last, Makoto slumped and Dr. Grey patted her on the back before pulling her now flaccid penis out of the material and walking Makoto over to the other side of the platform to show her the literal river of cum she had let out. Makoto had a soft afterglow smile on her face and walked away to sit down on a couch in a break area closer to the entrance-side wall.

Dr. Grey wrote down "At least 1 million liters" in a box on her chart for Makoto. Anko waved one of her hands at Dr. Grey and asked "Hey, can I go next? Makoto looked like she really let loose and I really want to as well!" Dr. Grey raised an eyebrow and responded "We need to let the rest of this semen flow out of the main area first. Why don't we take someone with less output...Hitagi?" Hitagi nodded and walked closer to the doctor. "Doctor, I don't mind cumming somewhere that isn't quite as open...like a large cylinder of some sort." Dr. Grey shook her head "I'd really rather-" Hitagi had been checking behind her to see if the other girls were watching then wiped something on Dr. Grey's neck before she could protest. Dr. Grey suddenly stopped speaking and hunched over for a moment before looking back up at Hitagi and saying "Certainly, Mistress Hitagi. Whatever you wish to do." Hitagi smiled as she was led over to a different area with a large cylinder the size of a small room labelled "10,000 liters" on the side. Dr. Grey hit some buttons on a panel to seal it and led Hitagi up to a platform on top of the cylinder where another plastic condom-like apparatus was. Hitagi then quickly put on the sleeve and began jacking herself off unceremoniously. She came soon afterwards, her frequent daily cums making it quite easy to orgasm on demand. She gritted her pretty teeth a bit as she really let out huge load of spunk after huge load, each one likely capable of filling a bucket. She continued like this for a few minutes until she began slowing down as the cylinder filled. "Well, that's that. Dr. Grey, please carry on as you were." Dr. Grey seemed to regain some life to her eyes and responded "Certainly, Mistress Hitagi."

Anko dashed up to Dr. Grey as soon as they made their way back to the main platform with a hopeful look in her eyes. Dr. Grey sighed and nodded much to Anko's glee. Anko immediately went over to the plastic material in front of the slope and thrust her huge cock into it, her precum immediately beginning to spurt out dramatically. Anko looked like her eyes were glazed over a bit as she could finally take her hands off her troublesome cock and turned to Dr. Grey to ask "Hey...it's ok if I go all out, isn't it? I'm not really sure how much will come out or how big I'll be..." Dr. Grey looked up again from her clipboard and nodded curtly. Anko grinned and flexed her dick hard, almost instantly increasing its size by 10 inches as if her normally seen 36 inches was completely flaccid. Her balls began swelling too, also getting close to beanbag size as her dick reached 60 inches. Her precum was coming out as thickly as Makoto's actual cum had, now, and the precum on the slope already equaled Hitagi's full output. However, Anko was nowhere near ready to cum. Anko started groaning and gritting her teeth a bit as she worked her cock with both hands and it continued to swell with no sign of slowing. Her cum factories were now lifting her off the ground a bit with their size as she straddled them, each throb both increasing the amount of precum and the swelling sperm production. Anko kept flexing her dick as hard as she could, increasing it in size sporadically. The other futas and Dr. Grey couldn't believe their eyes as her dick outgrew the allotted space for her penis in the plastic covered area in the middle of the bullet proof glass and the plastic itself had been stretched to breaking.

Dr. Grey suddenly grew worried. "Umm, Anko...do you think you're done growing yet?" Anko struggled with the painful sensation of her dick being unable to expand against the extremely resilient glass. "Ugh, I can still feel some more oomph inside my dick...one second...I can't take this anymore errryyyYYAHHHH!" Anko suddenly flexed with all her might and much to everyone's shock, the glass began cracking then immediately shattered once a weakness had been made. Anko's dick then sprung to its full length with all the built up tension almost immediately. Dr. Grey rubbed her glasses as she wondered how it was possible to have what looked like a 10 ft dick.

Anko felt so hot it was unbearable, she had never had this feeling of being fully erected before. It was the best feeling in the world for her, and now she could sense her single-bed sized testicles churning wildly and beginning to channel their fury into her outrageous shaft. "I'm...I...CUMMING!!!" Anko screamed as her first true blast flew out at maximum velocity. It destroyed all the paddles that had been spinning wildly from the precum and impacted the wall at the top of the slope hard enough to bore a huge hole in the pure concrete itself. The rest of the first shot overflowed the entire slope area and some cum slithered up onto the platform. Dr. Grey ran to get the other futas out immediately after realizing the primal magnitude of this orgasm. Anko's 2nd shot overflowed the whole level between the wall and the cum river that Makoto had made earlier. Anko swiveled around her dick to come at the river, to mock Makoto's output. The 3rd shot looked like it equaled the entire cum river by itself, flooding the walls of the indentation into the rest of the Emission Plant. Anko grinned as she realized how awesome her output really was, just like she'd always known. She pointed her dick straight up for the 4th shot, punching through the concrete ceiling easily and pouring her output all over the outside of the building. Anko thought to herself...if I submerge the school like I thought I might before, then I wouldn't have school for a while! The decision made, Anko actually clenched her ass to fire this time, rather than her passive shots before, and blew the whole roof off the Plant to send it tumbling into the next door soccer field covered in cum. Anko then decided to just lie down with her tremendous shaft facing up so she didn't have to aim. Flexing and rubbing and licking her cock as much as she could considering she could only really reach the base area, her cum looked like a volcanic eruption from outside the building. One shot covered the sports fields, the next landed on the parking lot with such force that all the car alarms went off and roofs were caved in, another landed on top of the main building and soaked the entire roof.

Anko then realized that even with her huge volume, she wouldn't be able to flood the classrooms from here because shooting at the school would just land on the roof. Oh well, she thought, I guess I just have to cover the building with enough weight to collapse it. She focused her endless streams back at the roof and sure enough the outrageous amount of weight soon caused the roof to collapse, spilling a cum tsunami into the top floor that then flowed down the hallways and stairs throughout the school. Anko couldn't see the school, of course, but after hearing the roof collapse and firing a few more shots there to be sure, she decided to just fill the rest of this facility. Anko walked back slowly to the balcony overlooking the emission plant's interior, firing blasts as she went. As she went up the stairs, carefully treading around her tremendous balls by keeping them behind her, the level of cum began to catch up with her. Realizing she had to make a hasty exit before perhaps drowning in her own cum, Anko swung her dick towards the entrance hall and fired a huge jet which carved a hole straight through to the outside and kept going out. After getting outside, Anko finally felt her dick calm down. However, it was still at maximum erection and her balls were getting as big as they were earlier very quickly. "Wow, I must have been really backed up. Well, now that I've gone this far I'd better get as much out of my system as I can...you never know when next time will be."

Chapter 2.5

Dr. Grey quickly led Hitagi and Makoto out of the Emission Plant, realizing that Anko's ejaculation wasn't the kind of emission that could be measured or tamed in their facility. As they ran out of the building to the fading sound of cascading cum, an incredibly loud noise shocked them all as they turned around to see part of the roof blown apart and an eruption of cum jet out and run down the sides of the building. Dr. Grey stopped gaping and grabbed the futas' hands to take them to her car. Evacuating the campus was probably the safest option for now, she thought to herself. She didn't turn this time when she heard an even huger series of crashes resulting from what she assumed was the demolition of the Plant.

Hitagi was following Dr. Grey to her car when she saw much of the parking lot fall into shadow despite the cloudless day. "That's odd." She thought to herself momentarily before the mass of cum landed on the parking lot, knocking her to the ground so hard that she was almost instantly knocked out, her mind growing clouded. "Is this a bit like being a person affected by my...?" Her consciousness began to dream of a younger time as it faded...

"Mama! Please look at this!" Hitagi was 12, a cheery girl who loved her parents and had no idea what the cute and floppy bit above her girl parts was for. Her mother always insisted on her wearing long dresses that both obscured this fact and suited the doll like features of the adorable girl. Her mother looked over from her cooking to see Hitagi's floppy bit in a not so floppy state. Far from it's usually manageable 6 inch flaccid state, Hitagi's mother gasped at the 16 inch hardness her little daughter exhibited as it throbbed almost all the way up to Hitagi's chin. Hitagi looked distressed and had clearly come to her mother for help. "Mama, my floppy part got hard and now it won't go down. It kind of feels like I should do something with it but I thought you might know more."

Hitagi's mother had never thought that her little girl's abnormality could be so tremendous but as she walked closer to console Hitagi and saw a few drops of precum forming at the tip of the head, her thoughts were suddenly sent tumbling and were thrust aside by a growing need to pleasure her own daughter. She didn't even know where the thought was coming from, but it just seemed like a natural thing for her to do. She began throttling her hands that could each barely encircle her daughter's girth up and down, up and down, as more and more precum began streaming and spitting out. Soon, all her thoughts were being overwritten as Hitagi was moaning "Mama, that feels gooooood. Keep doing that, please!" An especially large spurt of precum spat up and landed on the mother's face, with the sudden effect of Hitagi seeing her mother's eyes go from a frenzied look that had been scaring her a little to an empty stare as she continued to pump Hitagi's fledgling appendage mercilessly. "Mama, are you okay? Well, keep doing this for now....I think something's about to come out...mmmHMMNNGGG" Hitagi thrusted her tiny hips and hosed down her mother completely with her virgin cum with her eyes closed in pleasure as she released more and more of the intoxicating liquid.

Hitagi's moaning had alerted her father that something was happening in the kitchen and he jogged in, concern clearly etched on his face. Concern quickly changed to horror as he saw his sweet daughter releasing a seemingly endless stream onto his wife while she pumped her rock hard shaft like a machine. Hitagi noticed her father had arrived as her voluminous orgasm died down after matting both her mother and most of the kitchen and turned to face him with her half hard, still dripping cock. Just as she was about to start explaining what had happened, her father inhaled to start shouting and instantly all reason left his mind as he seemed to listen intently to what Hitagi was about to say. "I'm sorry Daddy, I made a mess but it felt good and I think Mama really enjoyed it! Do you want a gooey shower too?" Before Hitagi even turned to ask her mother to help her give daddy the same kind of shower, her mother had already responded to her inclination and was slurping at Hitagi's dick to bring it back to full hardness. Her father just stood there with his eyes glazed over as he watched the scene, perhaps with some vestige of intelligence still trying to make itself known. Hitagi soon erupted once more and firmly finished changing her family dynamic forever. 

Chapter 3

Anko huge balls were growing again fast as her dick spurted enough precum to quickly terraform the surrounding area into a semen swamp, and she realized that it would probably be best to get to higher ground to empty her balls. Drowning in her own semen, though humorous, didn't seem like a fun thing to do. Finally releasing the years of tension in her pent up semen production, though likely disastrous to the local infrastructure near of the school, seemed like a very fun thing to do.

Fortunately for her, the school's gym was built on a raised plateau of land yet untouched by the constantly growing semen sea on campus. "Time to renovate." Anko thought as she made her way up the flights of stairs as her 10 foot dick leaned against her chest and continued to fire streams of precum behind her. Once near the top, she pulled her dick down to be level with the gym and flexed her cum vein to increase the precum's velocity. Sure enough, the precum blew through the brick wall but Anko realized it would probably take some time to demolish the building. Well, with precum anyway. Anko started fondling her huge ballsack while licking and rubbing her dick to speed up the demolition. Her dick was all too happy to comply and Anko saw sparks before her eyes as she began her second ever full blown orgasm. Her first jet blew out the lower right of the building and sailed past the hill to land on a nearby house, abruptly collapsing the roof and filling it with spooge. Anko grunted as she felt her second shot coming and this time aimed her cock by turning it slowly to demolish the rest of the building rather than do it one shot at a time. All the rubble was blown clean away in the process, leaving a nice plateau with the floor still in for her to aim from wherever she pleased.

Anko realized she probably shouldn't shoot in her houses direction, though it was surely far enough away for it not to matter. She swiveled a bit and decided to see if she could make the roadways in that area look like a canal network at the beach built by children when they finally let water run in and fill it. Flexing her inner muscles and really trying to put some gusto into this shot, Anko's cum blew through the tarmac of the road before piling in on itself to make what looked like a cum fountain in the middle of the road as it flowed in all directions. Anko kept shooting in that one spot, enlarging the hole and increasing the flow down each road near it. Soon the level of cum was as tall as cars and began flowing over walls, through fences, and in some cases carrying cars and bikes along with it. Suddenly, a helicopter with a news team logo painted on the side flew towards the scene. Anko became aware of it through her orgasm haze and thought it might be fun to see if she could hit the chopper. She flexed her dick to lift it up and moved it over to shoot a cumshot at it and fired. Anko immediately realized her aim had been pretty off...but the sheer volume of the cumshot meant it covered the helicopter anyway and its rotors slowed as it span out of control into the cum canal below. Luckily for them, large amounts of cum turned out to be a great landing cushion. Unluckily for them, they were now stranded neck deep in a ever flowing river of semen.

Anko finally finished her orgasm and sighed. Her genitals seemed sated for now and her cock went into an actually flaccid state, rather than the faux flaccid state her dick had been stuck in for years. She watched the cum river keep flowing in various directions. She hadn't been this satisfied in well, ever. Still, she wondered what it would be like to...and her balls suddenly began swelling, exuberant in this rare opportunity for release. Anko sighed as her cock began its rapid expansion once again. It looked like it was gonna be a long day.


End file.
